A business may wish to demo the features and functionality of a portable device for customers to view during business hours. The business may manually launch one or more applications tailored to display the functionality of the portable device. As the business doses operation for the day, the business may turn off power to the portable device. The portable device can remain on until a battery of the portable device drains which may lead to wasted power. Once the business resumes operation on another day, the business may manually turn on the device and proceed to manually launch one or more applications again for a customer to view the features and functionality of the portable device.